


Sacrifice

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - Wincest [16]
Category: Superatural
Genre: M/M, Slash, Swearing, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, spoilersfor season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: Dean gets hurt on a hunt and Sam can't just sit back anymore and pretend that everything is okay. Dean's not taking care of himself on hunts because of the deal he's made with the crossroads demon, and it's time Sam speaks up about it.





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for princesslanie  
> Unbeta'd

Sam slammed the door closed once he entered the house, frowning deeply at the opposite wall. This had been a close call. Dean was always making close calls these days. It was like he didn’t care about his life anymore because he thought that it was over anyway. Well, Sam wasn’t going to let his brother die, dammit! He was going to find a way out of Dean’s deal and they were going to be fine. Sam just had to figure out a way to make Dean stop trying to sacrifice himself for the kill long enough to start finding a loophole. Every deal had a loophole – Sam just needed to work on finding it without dropping dead himself. It was going to be a challenge, but Sam was up to it.

First, though, he had to deal with his brother’s crazy desire to run off and get himself killed. Of course, he had to calm down first. Being angry and trying to have a conversation like this with Dean never really worked out in his favor. It always ended up with Dean leaving and drinking himself into a stupor at the closest bar. Sam really didn’t need that tonight. Especially since they hadn’t even gotten a chance to patch up Dean’s wounds. 

“What the hell is your problem, Sam?” Dean angrily spat, tossing his leather onto the back of the chair closest to him. They’d gotten the bad guy and saved the day, and still Sam was pissed about something. Sure, his methods hadn’t been the best, but it had worked and that’s all there was to it. And so what – he’d gotten bitten by the vampire, but it wasn’t like they’d shared blood, or anything. He was going to be fine, which was more than he could say about that damn fang.

At first, he couldn’t believe his ears. Dean was asking him what _his_ problem was?! So much for being able to collect himself before they had this conversation. Angrily turning on his heels, Sam glared at his brother. “What’s _my_ problem?!” he demanded. “I think you mean to ask yourself that question! What the hell were you thinking, Dean?! That vampire almost killed you!”

He was confused. They were always in the face of danger and Sam never got this mad about it. So it was a close call – fine, Dean could handle Sam being upset. But the kid seemed pissed off about it, which wasn’t a normal reaction. “So what, Sam?! We always have close calls. It’s part of the job description. You’re pissed about something else. Now tell me what.”

Shaking his head, Sam tried to breathe through his anger, but it just wasn’t working. “You’re a fucking idiot, Dean!” Sam shot back. “It wouldn’t have been a close call if you hadn’t thrown yourself at the thing like you had some kind of vampire repellant on you!” Emotions were welling up in Sam and he didn’t know if he was going to be able to hold it together much longer. “You always do this anymore, Dean. It’s like you think just because you’re losing your soul and going to Hell, you can make your stay here a little shorter!”

Now, it was Dean’s turn to shake his head, scoffing in disbelief. “I don’t do that,” he argued. “You’re overreacting because I got bit.” Shrugging, he added, “Besides, so what if I make my stay here shorter? The longer I’m here, the more attached you get to me. Maybe I should just let one of these things off me and save you the misery of losing me to Hellhounds.”

It was done before Sam could even think about what he was doing, his arm swinging forward moments before his fist connected with his brother’s jaw. Dean had no right to say that shit to him, and although Sam knew hitting Dean probably wasn’t the best approach here, it still felt good. “Don’t say that to me!” Sam hissed, shaking his head. “Not to me. You can’t…say stuff like to _me_!” Slowly, Sam’s head hung, tears stinging his eyes, though he refused to let them fall. He’d cried too much about this already, and Dean didn’t even care. He was still acting like he had to sacrifice himself to get the job done. “I can’t go on without you, Dean,” he finally explained, biting into his bottom lip. “I can’t lose you. I _won’t_.”

When Sam punched him, his first instinct had been to hit back, but when he saw how upset his brother was about this, he refrained. He’d just get a free hit later when the time presented itself. Instead, Dean closed the distance between the two of them and wrapped his arms around Sam. They didn’t do this often – only when one of them had been injured on a hunt, or one of them was hurting emotionally. It had been a while since the last time – when Sam came back from the dead because of the deal – but it wasn’t like Dean forgot how to do it. He was just going to let Sam be the first one to make the move. If Sam was too pissed off about the hunt, Dean wasn’t going to push him into anything.

Without thinking, Sam wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders, fingers fisting in the older man’s hair as he pulled Dean closer, their lips crashing together so hard that their teeth even clashed. This is what they did when one of them was in need. They never really talked about it afterwards, both pretending that it never happened, but Sam didn’t care. He needed this right now. His brother was trying to get himself killed, and Sam just needed to show him there was still something worth fighting for.

As the kiss continued, Dean walked Sam back towards the closest bed, all but falling onto the younger man when Sam’s knees hit the mattress and he went down, the wind temporarily knocked out of him. He didn’t mind though, fingers working on shoving Dean’s flannel shirt off his shoulders before he tugged the black Henley his brother was wearing off his body as well. When Dean started stripping his clothes off, Sam lifted his upper body off the bed to make it a little easier for the older man, only interested in getting naked so he could feel Dean all over.

Once they were both bare from the waist up, their lips connected once more. Sam’s hands slid down Dean’s back, fingers stuffing into Dean’s jeans and moving around to the front of his pants where Sam popped the button on Dean’s jeans, tugging down the zipper as well. It wasn’t long before he was tucking his thumbs into Dean’s jeans and boxers, tugging the fabric off his brother’s hips and letting them pool at his knees. Dean quickly followed suit, stripping Sam of his remaining clothing and tossing his jeans onto the floor to add to the pile of clothes.

When they were both naked, neither wasted any time, their hips rocking against one another’s, rubbing their leaking cocks together as they moaned in pleasure. Sam’s fingers fisted in Dean’s hair once more as the older man gripped Sam’s chestnut locks and forced his head back, exposing his neck so Dean could nip and suck at the tanned skin there. 

After a few more moments of foreplay, Dean reached into his duffel and grabbed the lube he kept there, gently working his brother’s body open. He took his time, allowing the younger man to adjust to each finger and pressing soft kisses against Sam’s thigh each time he added another digit to take Sam’s mind off any pain he may be feeling. 

Because they’d done this before – although not often – it didn’t take long before Sam was pushing back against his brother’s fingers. “D-Dean,” he moaned softly, his breaths panting out of him in pleasure. “C’mon, Dean, m’ready.” He wanted Dean inside him, and he wanted it now. Once he got worked up, it didn’t take long before he was ready to go, and Dean always wanted to drag out the prep work. Not that Sam minded all that much, but they still had to clean up his brother’s wounds, which was going to be a task all on its own.

It wasn’t long after that he was pulling his fingers away and replacing them with his lube-slick cock, slowly pushing into Sam’s stretched hole. Both men’s moans and groans mingled as well as their breaths as Sam crushed his lips against Dean’s, mouth opening instantly to allow Dean’s tongue inside. Dean was exuding all of his will-power to hold still so Sam could get used to the invasion, but the younger man wasn’t making it easy with the way he was clenching around Dean’s dick, making Dean just want to pound into Sam’s tight body. But he waited, knowing that if he moved too soon there was a chance he could hurt Sam, which was the last thing he wanted.

After a few more minutes, Dean rolled his hips, smiling down at Sam when the younger man moaned in pleasure, eyes squeezed tightly closed. That was his cue that Sam was ready for him to move. Dean pulled his hips back so that his dick was almost all the way out of Sam before slowly pushing back in, gritting his teeth as pleasure surged through him. The way Sam was clenching and unclenching around him and the way that Sam was holding onto him, one leg wrapped tightly around Dean’s waist, was really turning him on. His thrusts soon became faster, rougher, which elicited louder moans from Sam, encouraging Dean to move faster still.

Sam’s hand moved to grab one of Dean’s, forcing the older man’s fingers to wrap around his dick, hips bucking as they pushed his cock into Dean’s hand and his ass back against Dean’s dick, eliciting more moans from him. “Oh God, Dean…” he mumbled, biting into his bottom lip as he met Dean’s every thrust. “Fuck…m’gonna cum, Dean. Oh God…cum with me, Dean…please?”

True to his word, Sam came with a loud shout when Dean hit his prostate one last time, his back arching off the mattress as his fingers dug tightly into Dean’s back. As Sam came, his inner muscles clenched hard around Dean’s cock, pulling the older man over the edge. Dean groaned Sam’s name as he filled the younger man’s body with his spunk, some of his cum leaking out over his slowly softening dick. Sex with Sam was definitely one hundred times better when the younger man’s emotions were so out of whack because of something he’d done as far as Dean was concerned and he kind of couldn’t wait to do it again, even if he couldn’t move his body right now.

He barely remembered to roll onto his side so he didn’t crush Sam before he collapsed onto the mattress, pulling the soft sheet over his lower body so he didn’t feel so exposed. Sooner or later, Dean knew that he was going to have to get a washcloth or something to clean them up because he had Sam’s cum on his hand and all over his torso and Sam’s thighs and stomach were a mess as well. Not to mention they had to get Dean’s blood cleaned off and tend to all his cuts and bruises. For now though, he needed to catch his breath and get the feeling back in his legs, so he wasn’t going anywhere. 

When Sam rolled onto his side and placed his head on Dean’s chest, the older man jumped slightly, not used to cuddling once the sex was done. Usually, he and Sam just got up and got dressed, one of them moving to the shower and then ignoring each other for the rest of the night. But Dean wanted more tonight; he wasn’t going to let Sam get away. Instead, he wrapped his arm around Sam’s shoulders, fingers gently moving up and down Sam’s arm in what he hoped to be a soothing motion. “You okay?” he asked after a few moments, wanting to be sure that Sam wasn’t too broken up about the fight they’d had a few minutes earlier.

At Dean’s question, Sam merely nodded, snuggling in a bit closer to the older man. “I’m going to get you out of this deal, Dean,” Sam suddenly assured his brother. “And I’m not going to break any of the rules for the deal you made when I do it, either. We’re both going to be just fine.” Sighing, Sam pushed himself into a seated position, smiling down at his brother. “You’re a mess. I’m gonna go get the first aid kit.”

Although Dean had made a point not moments ago to make Sam stay in the bed with him, he let the younger man go. After all, he knew Sam was coming back for him. He couldn’t believe that Sam was still so caught up on saving him from this deal. When he’d told Sam that it was dangerous and there was a chance he could drop dead, Dean thought the younger man had stopped looking, but he was wrong, apparently. But he wasn’t about to crush Sam’s dreams – if he thought he could find a loophole, Dean was going to let him try. He would just keep an eye on Sam to make sure he didn’t cross a line and put himself in danger.

He smiled at the younger man when he came back and started working on getting Dean’s wounds cleaned and dressed. This was something familiar – he could handle this. Dean didn’t want to go to Hell – he didn’t want to die and leave Sam alone. But if it came down to Dean being dead and gone or Sam, Dean was obviously going to choose himself. He’d sacrifice everything for Sam when he was put to the test, and there was nothing either of them could do about that but sit back and enjoy what little time they had left together.


End file.
